


Winter War

by Narttu



Category: Finbert
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When war breaks out one Finn will do what it takes to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: fictionfreak15

“It’s scary, don’t you think?” Sauli had been reading the news paper his father had left on the kitchen table. Poland had been invaded. War was raging in a country not that far away. People where dying. Letting out a long sigh, a familiar hand started to rub at his shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s scary, but nothing is going to happen to us. Who would want to attack Finland? Nothing happens here.” Niko had known Sauli since the two where small children. He only had been brave enough to ask the other out the last year of upper education. Now they both had graduated. But they were still boys in their parent’s eyes.

Pulling the chair out a bit next to Sauli’s, Niko sat down and took the other's hand. His free hand grabbing Sauli’s graduation hat and placing it on his head. The hat had a sailor's cap type look to it. White top with a small black rim. “Why don’t we head down to the lake tonight? Teemu and Jussi are having a bonfire. We can slip away like last time.”

Instantly Sauli’s cheeks started to turn red. Dipping his head a bit to try and hide it, he rubbed at the back of his head. “Sounds good.” Peeking over, his eyes could not be torn away from the other's. Somehow, some day he was going to find a way to marry this man.

The year was 1939. Sauli had spent his entire life in Helsinki. But there was no other place he would rather be. The city grew more and more each day, and he was excited to see where such progress would lead. Heading back towards home, he noticed a commotion at the train station. Curiosity got the better of him as Sauli made his way closer. There on the train platform, injured soldiers where returning home. Some could walk or rather limp. Some had to be carried out. A row of seriously hurt men were laid out along the platform.

A younger woman pushed her way through the crowd, wailing at the top of her lungs as she ran towards one of the men lying on a cot. The scene tore at Sauli’s heart. He wanted to help but was not sure what he could do. It was a subject Niko never wanted to talk about. So he took matters into his own hands. Signing up to a nursing program at the university, he was learning how to help these men. Many of the injured soldiers ended up in his hands as there was so many for the hospital to handle.


	2. Chapter 2

Gripping the boy’s blond fringe tighter, Adam continued his assault on that tight ass. A painful whimper came out of the boy’s throat. He had cum long ago but Adam was taking his time. The once euphoric feeling was now over sensitive and too much.

Adam had a power over the men he was in charge of. His strong stature, captivating voice and hypnotic eyes made puppy dogs of the most rebellious Russian recruits. Like this one before him. Took one smart ass comment to bring him in here. Another one to be stripped and fucked hard against the wall. As much as the boy was not used to it, Adam could tell that he enjoyed it.

Licking up the back of the blonde’s neck to taste the sweat gathering there, it took a few more pumps before his pleasure reached a point that he could not hold back. Pulling out and letting go of the other's hair, Adam grabbed a towel to cum into. Without being supported, the blond fell to the floor like a forgotten doll.

Cleaning off his cock, Adam tossed the towel upon the boy’s hip for him to do the same, which the boy did without question. Once done, he moved slowly back up to his feet, limping slightly as he started to redress.“Should…should I leave?” His voice gave away that it was the last thing he had wanted to do.

Pulling up his pants to look half way decent, Adam reached out to caress the boy’s face. “Yes, Ratliff. It’s time for you to go.” There was no room in his life for another. The Germans would be here soon to discuss matters. Adam knew that his chance to prove himself was now. It was Russia’s time to cause a little chaos.

\---///---

30, November 1939

After several months Sauli felt better about himself. Doing his part to help others. As he had had the day off, Niko joined him downtown. The day was beautiful. Only a few clouds littered the brilliant blue sky.

“I was thinking…” Niko had Sauli’s hand in his own and swung the both of their arms as they walked. “It will be independence day soon. My family’s cabin will be empty.” Niko had been getting this plan ready since they started to date. There was only one part of the plan he needed to finish.

“Okay.” Pulling their connected arms closer, Sauli pecked the other's lips. “That sounds really nice.”

“I need to run a quick errand. How about we meet back at Old Church Park around noon?” Niko had to pick up a few things for his parents. He also wanted to get Sauli a proper ring.

After several more kisses the two went different ways. Having time to kill, Sauli decided to do a little window shopping. Daydreaming about buying expensive things and being someone important. Tucking his hands into the coats pocket, a noise caused him to look up. A plane flew over head. This was not a normal site. The Finnish military had planes but these looked different. As more planes could be seen coming over the city, a siren started to go off.


	3. Chapter 3

\---///---

Plane after plane took off from the Russian base. The roar filled Adam’s small office as he finished up invasion plans. All he needed was the go ahead from the German official and his troops could head out the next morning.

The office door opened. No knock or introductions. Adam knew the Germans would be nothing but trouble. The man who entered first was buff. Said nothing but had the attitude not to be fucked with. Behind him was another man. The one Adam had been waiting for, uniform gave it away. The man was smaller then the other but slightly taller. Their faces so similar that he wondered if some how they were related. The one with the attitude stayed by the door with his arms crossed, keeping guard. The thinner man stood before Adam’s desk. Taking off his cap, the man awaited to be addressed.

Standing up, Adam extended his hand towards the man in a firm handshake. “General Kaulitz, welcome to Russia. Please have a seat.” He motioned to the chair next to the German which he took. “I’ve laid out all the plans here for you to approve.”

“Leave us.” The man at the door hesitated. Looking at Adam with pure venom, he finally turned and left the office, closing the door behind him. “Call me Bill.” Under the table, Bill ran his boot along side Adam’s. “Never had a Russian before.”

“That would be a shame.” If this man wanted to fuck then that was exactly what he was going to get. The smile was hard to keep off of his face. If this man thought Adam was going to be gentle because he was a lower rank then he didn’t realize who he had come to.

“Tonight I will meet you in your room. Just make sure you let the dog out.”

Chuckling, Bill grabbed his cap and stood. “If I like your performance, I will give you and go ahead. Nothing in this life is free.”

\---///---

People ran, children screamed, everyone trying to find shelter. Heart beating fast as fear took over every vein in his body. There were black objects falling from the planes.

“Oh my God.”


	4. Chapter 4

Bombs fell upon the city. The noise so deafening, Sauli couldn’t hear himself screaming out for Niko. Running back the way he had come from, desperate to find his boyfriend, an older gentleman grabbed a hold of his arm and started to drag him down a flight a steps towards a cellar. Other people where already there. Some held on to each other, shivering, praying.

Sitting there, Sauli’s vision went blurry from the tears building up in his eyes. Each explosion caused him to shutter. When the siren stopped, no one moved. Swallowing hard, it was Sauli who ventured out first. Tears ran down his cheeks as a hand came up to cover his mouth. His city, his beautiful city had been attacked. Not everything was destroyed, but the damage was there. Fires could be seen in every direction he turned.

Heading towards the park, Finnish military was already out on the streets helping the injured, collecting the dead. Halfway there he was stopped by one of them and ordered to go home. Sauli yelled and pushed the other man but there was no use. He needed to make sure his family was alright so Sauli headed back.

One step through the door and his mother crushed him in a hug that knocked the air right out of his lungs. His father was sitting close to the radio, paying attention to every word.

“Mom what’s going on?”

“It…it was the Russians.”

Confused, Sauli looked over towards his father, hoping to learn more.

Sauli’s father was a stern man. Turing the radio off he motioned for the other two to come closer. “Russia has declared war. They want Finland for their own. But I know the Germans are involved somehow.” Hitler was reaping havoc across most of Europe. “We are packing up and heading to Sweden. Aunt Tiina is going to let us stay till it’s over.”

“No.” Sauli looked panicked at the thought of leaving Niko.

“This is not your choice, and you will do as your father tells you.”

The evening was spent packing a few belongings. People arrived at their door randomly till nightfall, checking in to make sure everyone was alright. Niko never arrived. Not being able to sleep Sauli tossed and turned till he knew his parents were asleep. That was when he snuck out.


	5. Chapter 5

Light from the moon made the city seem a bit more peaceful but reminders of what had happened surrounded him. Passing the docks, families where already lining up, not wanting to miss their chance to escape the continuing chaos and bloodshed.

Arriving at Niko’s parents place, Sauli knocked softly on the door. As it opened he could see Niko’s mother on the other side. Her eyes were bloodshot, her clothing disheveled. Seeing Sauli, she started to cry again. “Oh Niko…why…why…”

“W-what happened?” Taking her by the shoulders, he searched for answers. “Where’s Niko? We weren’t together when the bombing happened. Is he alright?”

“He’s dead Sauli. My baby is dead.”

Slipping through his fingers, the woman sank to her knees at the doorway, crying out her endless pain. Backing away, Sauli’s head was swimming. Niko wasn’t dead. They were supposed to grow old together. They had plans.

He started to run. The pain helped him to go on till his lungs burned. As his legs started to wobble, his balance gave out, causing him to fall to the ground. Grunting a bit, Sauli moved to sit up and found himself in Old Church Park. His body started to shake again. Those fucking Russians. His hands balled up into fists so tight his finger nails cut at the flesh at his palm.

“Sauli?”

 

The most unmanly noise came out of Sauli’s throat in that moment. A fellow nurse named Jonne was standing there with a small bag. Sauli spilled out everything that had happened to his friend and was pulled into a comforting hug.

Wiping away the Finn's tears, Jonne kept one of Sauli’s hands between both of his own. “Come with me.”

“What?”

“A truck is taking several nurses and doctors to small towns in the east. The Finnish soldiers will need our help. Finland needs our help.”

Rubbing at one temple, Sauli knew the choice was an easy one. Niko would not want him to sit and cry for him. He would want Sauli to do everything he could. Help others from having the same fate. “Where did you say that truck was?”

Deciding not to go back home as his father would never understand, Sauli got onto the truck and headed out to a small town called Salla. It was located close to the Russian border and would be dangerous. Sauli dared for any Russian to get in his way.


	6. Chapter 6

\---///---

Adam re-buttoned his jacket. He looked upon his reflection, making sure the buttons lined up perfectly. As a Russian officer he had a professional image to maintain. Then he combed his hair with several fingers to get it to lay down straight. In the mirror, he could see the smaller man in the bed sit up.

“Leaving already?” Standing from the bed, German general Kaulitz walked closer towards the other, his frame much smaller. Watching Adam with his mysterious dark brown eyes, Bill ran a finger up one arm of the man’s jacket.

“My troops head out in the morning.” Which he only got this assignment from fucking Bill. The German was powerful and not too bad on the eyes. Adam was looking out for his future, which before this war had been going nowhere.

“That they are.” Smirking slightly Bill moved away towards a desk. Sitting on the edge, he pulled out a smoke and lit it up. “Germany expects success with little complications.” Delicately bringing the smoke to his lips, Bill inhaled in and then blew out the smoke into a perfect ring. Every movement the man did was fluent as though practiced till perfected.

“You can expect nothing less.” Grabbing his ushanka, Adam placed it on his head. As he made his way towards the door, Bill spoke once more.

“'Cause if you don’t come through I will hear about it. I would hate for a man with such skills to come up missing.”

Not responding, Adam grabbed the handle and left the room. Once back outside he headed towards the small cabin higher ranking Russian officials slept in. The winter breeze felt like razor blades on his cheeks. It was one of the coldest winters in quite a while. Last he heard the temperature bottomed at -45F. Tomorrow he was going to prove himself. There would be no stopping him till Finland belonged to the Russians.

\---///---

Each day Sauli was faced with new challenges. His nursing skills and ability to deal with the stress was tested. So far he had prevailed. News from the front lines came in painfully slow. By late December the Finns were losing.

His friend Jonne traveled in every few weeks to exchange news and medical supplies. Seeing a familiar face always cheered up his day.

Leaving a tent, Sauli was drying off his hands when he noticed a truck coming up the road. The symbol on the side gave away that it was a Finnish automobile. That meant more than likely his friend would be inside.

Sure enough when the truck stopped, Jonne hopped out of the back. Upon seeing Sauli, he ran over to give the man a hug. “Happy New Year!”

“It…it is?” Giving up on keeping track a long time ago, Sauli wasn’t sure how long this war would last. Keeping track of the days made it feel as though the war would never end. “Same to you, my friend.”

The two went inside to talk about news they had both heard. Jonne explained about a Finnish sniper that had killed almost 300 Russians so far. When Jonne spoke, he had so much hope for the country. He always said that any time now the Russians would be running back home, knowing never to mess with any Finns again.

That night both friends cuddled close in Sauli’s cot, holding on tight to one another. Sauli had never felt anything more than friendship towards Jonne, but it was nice to feel close to someone. There was no room for love during a war. Next morning, packed with some fresh supplies, Jonne was on the truck and heading back to the village he was stationed in.


	7. Chapter 7

Feeling on top of the world, Sauli volunteered to head out into the forest for berries and herbs to be used for cooking and medicines. Putting the strap of a satchel over his shoulder, he was on his way out into the woods. Something he had not done since he was a child. For hours Sauli would explore the outdoors, staying till his father called out his name, threatening groundings. To be alone with nature helped him forget the danger close by.

\---///---

A map was laid out on his table. Adam pointed to one area with his finger. “I want a scout here and one over here.” His finger moved towards the right. “When you find evidence of Finnish existence, I want you to report back to me immediately. Your reports will determine where we move forward to. That is all. Dismissed.”

Two men saluted Adam and then left to get the plan into action. He had traveled over the border with little resistance. The one Finnish patrol they had come across had been dealt with. He was able to focus on what was important, now that he was away from the Germans. Here he was in charge. The men never questioned that for a moment.

\---///---

Picking some caraway, Sauli placed them in the satchel and looked back towards the way he came. Not sure of how long he had been out here in the woods, he could feel the skin on his cheeks sting a little from the cold. The temperature wasn’t as cold as it had been, but it was still winter. Deciding to go further just a little bit longer, Sauli made his way through the snow.

As the snow crunched under his feet Sauli hummed a random turn under his breath. Noticing a bush up head and the red berries among the leaves, he headed that way. There was something strange in the snow just a few feet from the bush. It looked like a foot print but he had not stepped there. How was it here? Putting down the satchel, Sauli titled his head slightly, wondering who had been in the area when that person made themselves known.

“Hello there.”

Sauli spun around so fast that he nearly lost his footing. There before him was a Russian. All the training he had for this moment left him. Was he supposed to run or scream? For now he kept quiet.


	8. Chapter 8

“Not happy to see me?” The Russians eyes looked Sauli up and down like he was a cheap prostitute. “I’m really happy to see you.” Licking his lips, the man moved closer.

The choice was clear. Run! Heading in the wrong direction, Sauli tried to find a way to get turned around and head back towards camp. If others heard him then he could be saved. Panting hard, he grabbed a nearby branch to help swing him around the right away. A smile crossed his face, feeling as though he could make it. But it was not meant to be.

The Russian tackled Sauli around the waist and into the snow. A flailing hand from the Finn scratched at his face. “You stupid fuck!” Punching the small man in the gut, Sauli let out a pained whimper. The struggle to get away stopped. “I’m going to fuck the hell out of your little hole. Rip you wide open with my huge Russian cock. When I’m done, I’m going to leave you here to die.”

At first Sauli didn’t try to stop the other. There was the fear of getting hit again but also the fear of being raped by this barbarian. Jerking a bit as his pants were opened by the Russian, fingers fumbled at the Finn’s opening, causing more discomfort then pleasure. Pulling out, the Russian started to work on his own pants. Sauli bit as his lower lip watching the other, noticing the gun holster on his hip. As the Russian pulled his cock free, it was now or never.

Going for the holster, a fight started between the two. Sauli got a hold of the gun as an elbow came up, smacking him right over his left eye. The pain left his vision a bit blurry, but the adrenalin helped him to get the gun out of the holster. As the two tugged the gun back and forth, it went off, shooting the Russian in the neck. Making sick gurgling noises, the man fell over in the snow.

Sauli pushed himself back till his arms slipped out from under him. Quickly redoing up his pants, Sauli noticed the coppery taste in his mouth. Somewhere during the fight he had bit his own lip. No doubt he was now sporting a black eye as well.

A pool of red started to melt the snow around the man’s wound. The contents of Sauli’s stomach started to turn. Needing to get out of here, slowly the Finn made his way back up on his feet. Shaking but steady, Sauli headed back the way he came. Grabbing the satchel, he nearly ran the entire way back to camp.

Not wanting to relive the events, Sauli changed the story of what had happened, saying he was careless and slipped on some ice, falling against a rock. No one questioned him about it, and Sauli pushed it far back into the depths of his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Time healed things a bit with his memory and the injuries he had received. Soon February rolled around. Some of the battles had been close, but more Finnish troops surrounded the camp, making Sauli feel more secure. One morning he had been awoken by the sound of gun shots. Falling out of the cot, he scrambled over to the window, wondering if they were being attacked. Such was not the case thankfully. The sounds where coming from the woods.

A fellow nurse called to Sauli, telling him to dress and hurry out to the woods with the others. Soldiers where hurt, and they needed to be pulled away from the fighting before they were killed. Doing as he was told, Sauli dressed and ran out after the others.

Once in the woods again, his heart started to race. The sound of gun fire seemed to come from every direction. People's shouting echoed as well. A mixture of languages and the smell of artillery made his head ache. Past one tree he noticed spots of red amongst the snow. It was just a speckle of red at first but the spots became bigger. The foot marks in the snow seemed to become sloppier as well.

Then up head, he saw a body lying in the snow. Stopping dead in his tracks Sauli felt conflicted. The uniform was Russian. As the body started to move, the Finn went into action, going for the holster and taking out the man’s gun. Hands shaking, he pointed the gun at the man who turned over to see who was nearby.

“D-don’t move!” Watching the man turn over it was clear he had been shot. The wound was located in the upper right part of the chest near his shoulder. With that arm not moving, Sauli wondered if it had popped out of place.

With the glare of the snow, Adam squinted a bit up at the Finn but focused in on the gun crystal clear. “Do it.” His eyes never leaving the gun. No way he would wuss out now. “Be a man and finish it.” Before some German could.

Hating the Russians was one thing but taking another life was something else. Sauli refused to do so. Chucking the gun off to the side, he went in closer to do his job. Pushing the man’s jacket out of the way, Sauli felt around the injured shoulder. It was out of place. “This is going to hurt.” Gripping tightly, Sauli pulled hard and with a loud snap the shoulder was back in place.

Swearing under his breath, Adam grabbed a hold of the Finn's shirt with his good arm. Sure he was grateful, but fuck did it hurt. Being helped to sit upright, the Finn wrapped some extra fabric around the shot to try to control the blood.

“My name’s Sauli. I’m a nurse. Can you get to your feet?”

With a little help, Adam was standing again. So this was his fate. Taken prisoner by some fucking Finnish nurse. Though death would have been less of a dishonor, the blood loss was making him light headed. Leaning against Sauli, they made their way back towards the Finnish camp. Along the way he whispered, “Adam, name's Adam.”


	10. Chapter 10

Blacking out, Adam missed the removal of the bullet. Things became clear when he awoke with a throbbing in his shoulder and his good arm tied to a heating pipe that ran up the wall. Yanking on the arm a few times, he realized it was secure. Checking out the room, he was not with other patients. It looked to be some sort of storage area. Was this some form of punishment? The idea of it caused him to chuckle. The door opened, and the same Finn who had found him in the snow was there, bringing in a tray. He looked nervous as the tray was set down on some boxes so he could remove his coat.

“Sau…” Closing his eyes for a second, his mind put together the missing pieces. “Sauli, right? Well Sauli, you must have pissed off somebody royally to be stuck looking after me.”

When Adam got his name right, it made the Finn pause as he was taken back. “I volunteered.” Bringing the tray closer, on it was some food, water and pills for the pain. Other nurses refused to help Adam. One said he should starve, but Sauli put all their minds at ease by taking over the responsibly himself. As a matter of fact he found that he really didn’t mind it. Adam seemed angry and mean, but there was something more. It was right under the surface, and he had nothing but time to figure out what that was.

Taking a seat on some free space next to Adam, he placed the tray on a small side table. “I’m going to make sure the stitches are not becoming infected.” Moving the gauze wrap as carefully as he could, Sauli inspected the wound.

Expecting pain but not feeling the slightest discomfort, his eyebrows knitted together. This Finn was not easy to figure out.

“It should heal just fine. You will have a scar though.” Reaching for the water and medicine, he went to place it on Adam’s lips when the man turned away.

“I will not take anything from you.”

“Excuse me?”

“Do you really think we Russians are idiots? You poison me and one less enemy to fight against. There are more of us then there are of you.”

“You think…” Taken aback he returned the items to the tray. “Why would I poison you? Us Finns are not barbarians, unlike…”

“Me?”

“No I…” Trying to be the nice guy was wearing thin. “Well yes just like you.” Standing up, he collected the tray. “You came over here to take what’s ours and hurt our people. I just…why? Why do this?”

“Because we had the opportunity and Finland looked weak.”

Mouth falling open slightly, Sauli backed away from the bed. “You’re not a barbarian; you’re a monster.” Feeling almost sorry for the other, he turned and left.


	11. Chapter 11

For days the only thing Adam finally accepted was water. When the Finn noticed how weak he was becoming, something had to be done. Other nurses asked why he even bothered at all. Sauli would always tell them the same thing. Adam was human and needed help.

For next meal time, Sauli tried things a little differently. He had a tray but on it was water, a bottle of aspirin, can of fruit and an opener. “Hello Adam.” His voice was cheery as he placed the tray down and sat on the edge of the bed.

“What are you up to?” This Finn was smiling way to wide.

“Today you are going to eat.” Picking up the can, he turned it about so that Adam could inspect it with his eyes. “See it's neither opened nor tampered with.” Taking the opener, he cranked it around the edge of the can to open it.

One whiff in and Adam’s mouth started to water. As much as he wanted, he was not about to beg. Then he was shown the medicine bottle. The Finn took one out to place on his own tongue and swallowed.

“See, all harmless.” Taking another out, he brought it to Adam’s lips. This time the Russian opened his mouth and took it. Sauli smiled wider. Next came the food which in no time the whole can was gone. “If I bring you a meal next time will you eat it?”

“Perhaps.” He shifted on the bed and pulled at the good arm. “A sign of good trust would be to undo the strap on my arm.”

“I’m sorry Adam. I just can’t do that.” Honestly he did feel sorry. Thinking how he would feel to be strapped down with only nurses who came in every now and again to feed and change bed pans. It was lonely. Sauli understood lonely. “I’ll try to come back more often.” He turned to leave then. As he was stepping out of the door, he couldn’t help but look back for one last glimpse of the Russian.

Every spare moment had Sauli at Adam’s side. At first when they started to talk, the conversation was awkward and mostly silent. But days and then weeks past and Adam started to open up a bit. By the beginning of March the two joked a bit with each other. Adam’s arm was coming along well, too. It was as though the two were as close as friends.

On one visit it was after dinner. The sun had been setting when Sauli arrived. “Hey, Adam.” Sauli gave a cute little wave as he shut the door behind him. Slipping off the jacket and taking his place on the bed where he always did, his fingers moved towards the wrapped arm. “How does it feel?”

“Doesn’t hurt at all now.” To prove that point Adam moved his shoulder about, only being confined to smaller movements because of the wrapping.

The Finn ran his fingers down the length of the scar. The wrapping could come off, but Adam would have a free hand. Taking some trust in the other, he started to unwrap the arm. Tossing it onto the side table.

Moving his arm out quickly, Adam grabbed a hold of Sauli’s shirt. He was pulled down against Adams body. Lips connecting with lips. Sauli whimpered as his hands came up to grab at the other, but he found himself falling for the kiss, opening up his mouth to deepen it. Adam’s body became so warm against his own that small beads of sweat started to form along his hair line.

Coming up for air, Adam placed a finger under the Finn's chin. “Untie me.”


	12. Chapter 12

It was a command. Sauli knew better, knew to ignore the fast pace beating of his heart, to ignore the growing outline of Adam’s cock. So large, his eyes were about to bug out of his head. This was wrong and forbidden. It was also what he wanted more than anything else to happen. Nodding slightly, Sauli got up and untied Adam’s good arm. With both arms freed, Adam knocked the sheets and empty bed pan to the floor. Next was his clothing. Shirt, pants everything was peeled off and tossed to the floor. Once naked and laid out on the bed, Adam started to stroke at his cock with one hand and motioning for Sauli with the other. “Come closer to me. Take off your clothing. I want to see every inch of you.”

Feeling his cheeks redden under the other's gaze, Sauli started to strip. His clothing falling to the floor by his feet. Naked, and walking closer, he started to climb up onto the bed and was stopped.

“Other way.” Adam helped turn the boy around so that Sauli was now facing Adam’s cock in the 69 position. With the boy's ass in his view, Adam bit at one of the cheeks, causing the Finn to squeak. His ass was perfect. Grabbing a hold of his cheeks to expose Sauli’s tight little hole and leaning forward, he licked at the puckered flesh.

Goosebumps covered Sauli’s skin, his body shaking with built up need. Taking Adam’s cock into both hands, he started to lick around the base of the head, working up to the slit. Stroking up and down the shaft, Sauli took the head into his mouth. He tried to take more. Choking a bit as the girth started to enter his throat. Feeling a finger enter his body Sauli moved his mouth off to moan. One finger and soon another. Giving attention where he could, Sauli kissed down the side of Adam’s shaft towards his balls and then sucked on each one.

Adam only had spit to use but it seemed the Finn loved it well enough. Scissoring the boy open, he did not want to waste any more time. Pulling his fingers out, Adam smacked at the boy's ass to get his attention. “Turn around.”

Sauli’s face already had that fucked out look to it as he turned around straddling the other's body. Sitting up a bit, he placed the head against his opening and started to move down. Whimpering at the invasion, his fingers clawed at Adam’s chest till they were taken up. Their hands connected and fingers laced he gathered up enough strength to push the rest of the way and sit flush against Adam.

Rocking slowly at first, his prostate was being teased from the motions. Just a light touch making him eager. As Adam let his hands go to lock onto his hips, the rocking became more involved. Soon Sauli was coming down hard on the other's cock, their skin slapping together on contact. The bed rocked, causing the front end to knock the wall in time with his movements.

The words spoken were unknown to each other. Sauli reverting to Finnish and Adam to Russian. Both giving over to the pleasure. Adam took Sauli’s leaky cock into the palm of his hand and started to jerk him off. Sauli’s inner muscles twitched, giving the Russian's cock a taste of what was about to come.

As the Finn came down, his orgasm erupted all over Adam’s hand. Sauli tilted his head back, mouth open in a silent scream of release. The tightening walls sent Adam over the edge as well, his seed spilling into the tight ass that had been riding him.

Coming to, Sauli whimpered softly when he moved off of the bed. Cleaning up the best he could, his clothes were replaced in record time. There was so much Sauli wanted to say, should have said but couldn’t.

“If it means anything, the war is over for me.” Germans be dammed. Adam was going back home to lead a normal life for once.

Pulling his shirt down, Sauli moved to peck Adam on the cheek. He whispered, “Kiitos,” into the other's ear. A sincere Finnish thanks. Grabbing his coat, the Finn slipped out.

The next morning Adam was gone. Sauli expected nothing less. Thankfully he wasn’t blamed for the disappearance. Adam was a high ranking official. Things of that nature happened. Besides, Finland was now negotiating with the Russians to end all of this chaos.

After several failed offers, the two finally came to an agreement. Parts of Finland along the west boarder would belong to Russia. One of those towns was the very one Sauli was in. They were given notice to pack up and head back home.

Placing medical tools into a box, Sauli’s mind drifted to the past several months. How so much had changed and he, too, with them. He couldn’t say life would go back to normal upon returning to Helsinki. But he knew once there, things would get better.

Jonne joined them for the drive back. Sitting next to the blond on the truck, Sauli looked back towards the woods. Thoughts drifted to Adam. It was for the best that the two would not meet up again.

“Forget something?”

Sauli turned back in his seat. With a small smile he shook his head no. “I won’t forget anything.”

The End


End file.
